


Jethros Traum

by Rebecca



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Dreams, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-01
Updated: 2005-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs träumt, und Träume können sehr merkwürdig sein...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jethros Traum

**Author's Note:**

> Bis auf die Story gehört alles CBS und Paramount. Ich hab's zum Spaß und nicht für Geld getan.

Jethro spürte den großen Raum, der ihn umgab, spürte eine angenehme, weite Leere. Er stand inmitten einer verlassenen Lagerhalle, die erfüllt war von einem gleichmäßigen Licht, warm und gelb wie das Licht der Frühlingssonne, nur dass die Sonne nicht schien. Vielmehr war es die Halle selbst, die ein sanftes Glühen hervorbrachte und es gleich einem Kaleidoskop in tausendfachen hellen Kaskaden reflektierte, jegliche Schatten verdrängend. Die Luft war durchsetzt von feinen Staubpartikeln, welche müßig umherschwebten und Jethro in der Nase kitzelten, genauso, wie es das Sägemehl in seinem Keller tat. Jethro lächelte. Regungslos genoss er die wohlige, ihn umhüllende Atmosphäre, bis eine weitere Wahrnehmung seinen Geruchssinn berührte. Es war das verlockende Aroma von frischem Kaffee, das er mit jedem Atemzug einsog, und Jethro wusste, dass er einen Becher seines Lieblingsgetränks in der Hand hielt. Er konnte den harten, vertrauten Henkel zwischen seinen Fingern fühlen und die Hitze, die von dem Becher ausging. Der Drang, den Arm anzuheben und den Kaffeebecher zu seinem Mund zu führen, stieg wie eine Luftblase in ihm auf, doch Jethro rührte sich nicht. Es bestand kein Grund zur Eile.

Jethro war nicht allein. Ein leichter Atem, der nicht sein eigener war, untermalte die Ruhe und brachte die Staubteilchen neben ihm zum Tanzen. Eine Welle von Fröhlichkeit, die von dem anderen Mann ausging, umfing Jethro und schaukelte ihn sacht hin und her, als triebe er in einem goldenen See aus Licht. Tony stand an seiner Seite, seine grünen Augen funkelten verschmitzt, und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Gemeinsam verloren sie sich in der hellen, kaffeeschwangeren Weite der leeren Lagerhalle, zufrieden und zeitlos. Ihre Hände berührten sich, und es war nur natürlich, dass Tonys Finger sich federleicht um Jethros freie Hand legten wie ein wärmender, schützender Mantel, der sich auf seinen gesamten Körper ausdehnte.

Entspannte Atemzüge reihten sich harmonisch aneinander wie Perlen auf einer Kette. Einatmen, ausatmen. Ein, aus...

Plötzlich veränderte sich die Szenerie. Das verspielte goldgelbe Leuchten, welches den Raum durchdrang, verblasste, wurde farblos und kalt, bis die Luft schließlich von weißen, grellen Strahlen durchschnitten wurde. Jethro kniff die Augen zusammen, und gleichzeitig fühlte er, wie Tony seine Hand losließ. Obwohl er die Berührung vermisste, hinderte Jethro den anderen nicht, denn mit einem Mal wurde der Kaffeebecher, den er noch immer hielt, schwer und unhandlich, sodass er ihn mit beiden Händen greifen musste. Das schwebende Wohlgefühl, welches ihn eben noch erfüllt hatte, schien nun aus ihm herauszufließen wie zähes, klebriges Öl, absorbiert von der viel zu trocken Luft um ihn herum.

Tony trat ein paar Schritte vor, sah sich zu Jethro um und entfernte sich dann langsam. Augenblicklich fühlte Jethro sich verlassen, allein, er wollte nicht, dass Tony ging. Er setzte seine schweren, widerstrebenden Glieder in Bewegung, das helle Licht blendete ihn und machte es beinahe unmöglich, dem anderen zu folgen. Leichtfüßig wie ein Reh begann Tony zu laufen. Auch Jethro beschleunigte seine schwerfälligen Schritte und kämpfte gleichzeitig darum, den heißen Kaffee nicht zu verschütten. So sehr er sich auch abmühte, kam er Tony doch keinen Schritt näher. Die Luft, welche die Haare des anderen Mannes zu streicheln schien, warf sich ihm entgegen und versuchte, ihn zurückzudrängen. Der Fußboden klebte an Jethros Schuhsohlen als liefe er durch Sirup.

Sie rannten und rannten. Die Halle dehnte sich fortwährend in die Länge, verhöhnte Jethros erfolglosen Versuch, den anderen Mann einzuholen, indem sie sich Tony stets weiter öffnete. Ein gleißender Lichtkegel beobachtete Jethro wie ein spottendes Auge. Ohne anzuhalten warf Tony einen Blick über die Schulter zurück, die nackt war, ebenso wie sein restlicher Oberkörper. Jethro musterte seine feinen Muskeln, die sich rhythmisch unter der Haut bewegten, und die so unerreichbar fern waren.

"Boss!", rief Tony, und seine Stimme schien direkt neben Jethros Ohr zu erklingen.

Verzweifelt befahl Jethro seinem Körper, schneller zu laufen, doch der schwere, wachsende Kaffeebecher in seiner Hand verhinderte dies. Er umklammerte den riesigen Becher mit beiden Armen, seine Schultern und sein Nacken schmerzten von dem eisernen Griff, aber loslassen konnte er nicht. Viel zu verlockend war der Duft nach Kaffee, der in seine Nase stieg und den er genauso zum Leben brauchte wie den Sauerstoff, der seine Lungen füllte.

"Boss, aufwachen!"

Die Lagerhalle verblasste, enttäuscht zitternd, und mit ihr Tonys wundervoller Oberkörper. Ein Traum, schwebte es Gibbs ins Bewusstsein, schon halb vergessen im Moment des Erwachens. Was blieb, waren ein leichtes Gefühl des Verlustes, die Schmerzen im Schultergürtel -- und der delikate Kaffeegeruch. Gibbs öffnete die Augen. Er blickte direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von DiNozzo, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und mit einem Kaffeebecher vor seiner Nase herumwedelte.

"Dacht ich doch, dass das hilft.", sagte DiNozzo selbstzufrieden. "Guten Morgen, Boss!"

Gibbs richtete sich in seinem Schreibtisch-Stuhl auf, streckte sich und versuchte, seine verspannte Nackenmuskulatur zu lockern. "DiNozzo.", grummelte er schließlich und griff nach dem Kaffee, den der andere ihm hinhielt. Er nahm einen großen Schluck und genoss den ersehnten, wohlbekannten Geschmack, genoss, wie die heiße Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunterlief und seine Sinne weckte. Nach zwei weiteren Schlucken schließlich musterte er DiNozzo, der noch immer vor ihm stand. Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als das Bild von Traum-Tony vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte. Glücklicherweise konnte er im realen Leben Kaffee _und_ Tony haben, wenn auch von letzterem nicht so viel, wie er manchmal gerne hätte. Und glücklicherweise redete Gibbs nicht im Schlaf...


End file.
